As is known in the art, some magnetic field sensor integrated circuits use a magnetic field sensing element in proximity to a current conductor. The sensing element can generate an output signal having a magnitude proportional to the magnetic field induced by a current that flows through the current conductor.
However, an unwanted voltage transient within the magnetic field sensor integrated circuit can adversely impact the performance and output of the sensing element and the current sensor causing an unwanted or inaccurate response. For example, capacitive coupling between the substrate/die and the current conductor can result in unwanted noise within the sensor when fast voltage transients occur on the current conductor. In some sensors, a metal “shield” layer can be positioned between the current conductor and the substrate supporting the sensing element. However, such a shield layer may have slits, slots, or holes near the sensing element in order to reduce the formation of eddy currents and such features can permit some noise from fast transients to propagate within the sensor.